Betrayal, RIvalry and Pain
by Methane
Summary: Five friends suddenly found themselves endowed and are sent to bloor's academy. What happens when a fire bringer, an ice queen, a tree hugger, an illusionist and a siren each finds the boy of their dreams and not all of the prince charmings get along? [old story read at own risk]
1. Intro

NAME: Zoire Erioz

NAME: Zoire Erioz

AGE: 14

ENDOWMENT: Ability to mesmerize people by singing

LOOKS: Big, watery aquamarine eyes, long blonde hair that reaches to her knees, slim, model body, full pink lips, rouge cheeks. Pretty tall, 5"2

OTHERS: Comes from French, speaks with French accent. Kind of like Fleur from the Harry Potter series, except prettier, and loves to gossip. She looks slim, but she is actually very strong.

DEPARTMENT: Art, although she sucks at it. She can't be in music for every time she sings she mesmerizes people.

NAME: Katana Harahan

AGE: 14

ENDOWMENT: Telekinetic

LOOKS: Japanese, with shiny black hair cutted below the ears, almond shaped eyes, smooth milky skin. She has a birthmark shaped like a crown on her left shoulder. Just a bit shorter than Zoire.

OTHERS: Comes from Japan, but speaks without an accent. She's really modern and funky, although her parents are like traditional Japanese. Unlike Zoire, she's slim and is actually very weak and you can break her bones just by throwing a rock at her leg. Still, she can run very, very fast.

DEPARTMENT: Art, for she creates funky modern art that are made from bits of rubbish. She claims that they have meanings, but most people have no idea what her art is about. Only Mr. Boldova and a few others can give a close guess what it is.

NAME: Yosemite Greenthumb

AGE: 12

ENDOWMENT: Has a green thumb, in both ways. She's able to grow anything anywhere.

LOOKS: Short permed red hair, bright green eyes, and a spread of freckles across her nose. Not exactly tall, only 4"1

OTHERS: She hates the name Yosemite, for her parents for some reason named all their children after states. Everyone calls her Yosi or Greenthumb, unless you want to irritate her or get her mad. She's not exactly thin, but not fat. She is really good humored but is very understanding and can be serious.

DEPARTMENT: Music, for she can play the clarinet and make plants grow. Originally, it is pipes but they are sooooooo old fashioned nowadays.

NAME: Eve

AGE: 16

ENDOWMENT: Flame controller, meaning that she can create flames out of nowhere and make fire do her biddings.

LOOKS: Chinese, with Raven black hair that is medium long and layered. Skin that is not as white as Katana's, a bit tanned. She has black eyes (or is it really dark brown?) that seems to bore through you. She's pretty tall, 5"4, medium, for being almost over fed by Mama Levi.

OTHERS: No one really knows where she comes from. One day at their old school, she just suddenly appeared in class with a note saying that her tuition is being paid by a private bank. After knowing that she's always staying in a hotel, Glacie Levi's good mother took her in as her own. She is very quiet, and no one really knows what she likes and what she hates. Still, the other girls are still her best friends.

DEPARTMENT: Drama, for she's a pretty good actress.

NAME: Glacie Levi

AGE: 16

ENDOWMENT: Ice maker, can create ice and make them do her biddings. The bad thing is that she needs to have water in order to make ice. Without a single drop of water in contact with her, she can't do anything.

LOOKS: Whitish blonde hair, pale skin, with hazel eyes that can change colors depending on her mood. She's not really pretty, and she is tall, 5"5. Kind of overweight, but can change her body type by fooling you mind with different ice things.

OTHERS: Best friend of Eve or at least everyone thinks so. Eve had stayed at her home since she was 7, so they were kind of like sisters. She likes to complain about how hot the temperature is, why they can't have ice cream for dinner, and stuff like that.

DEPARTMENT: Art. You can guess why, for she makes ice sculptures.

Ok, ok. In this story, Charlie and Gabriele...etc are 12, while Tancred and Lysander are 14. The baddies are 17. Zelda went to Math College already, and I won't mention Billy Raven for he's not THAT important. The girls, before they went to Bloor's, went to a girl's academy called Bellechat, and they were all roommates so that's why they're friends. I DO NOT own any of the Charlie Bone characters, but the story is purely original and made by moi. Enjoy!


	2. Arrival of mail

Knock knock knock

Knock knock knock.

"Katana! Are you steel sleeping? It eez already 8:30! Ve're going too be late!" Zoire shouted.

Katana groaned and rubbed her eyes. Ohmigosh! It is 8:30! She is late! Jumping out of her bed, she ran in to the common room. She was greeted by laughter. Her fully dressed roommates, Yosemite, Eve and Glacie were roaring with laughter and Zoire was standing in the corner, smirking.

"It eez Saturday, doofus! I told you that this plan vill vork!" She giggled.

Katana felt herself burning with humiliation, and started to say something but was cutted off by the arrival of someone ringing on their doorbell. Before she can say stop, Yosemite opened the door to reveal Lucas, the super cute mailman.

"Oh my! Why aren't you dressed, Katana?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

Of course Katana looked funny. She was wearing pajamas with a teddy bear pattern and bunny slippers. She realized that point, and grinned sheepishly. Lucas shrugged, and handed them each a white box filled with their mail for today. He then left, and the girls opened their boxes.

"OH!"

They gasped in unison, for the first mail for each of them, was labeled like this: TO' and stamped across was a weird coat of arms with the letters BLOOR'S. It doesn't take a genius to understand what's happening. They were all accepted in to Bloor's Academy for Talented and Gifted Students! Or, in another case, for the endowed students. Sure, they were all endowed, but they've only found out yesterday. Zoire was singing in the showers and when she got out, she found out that there was a group of people outside the bathroom sleeping! Katana was too lazy to reach her shoes, and they just moved towards her by themselves! Yosemite planted a lima bean seed, and it grew in to a plant that bore new seeds under a minute. Eve accidently burned the carpet without using anything, and Glacie froze the girl who was laughing about her shirt without meaning to. No one could have found out about that just in one day! But still, they had to go for everyone said that if you ignored the Bloor's, bad things will happen to you. So there they were, five girls on a perfectly normal day until they received a letter that will change their paths, their future, and their lives.


	3. A 'warm' welcome at Bloor's

Pfffft

Pfffft.

They have arrived in front of Bloor's Academy at exactly 12 o'clock in the afternoon. They were not impressed by the building. It was ancient, dark, and forbidding, and even without going in they could feel that there were lots of bats and rats in there.

"Well, I've always knew that it won't be a Beverly hill standard mansion…" Yosemite mumbled, which made everyone laugh and their moods lifted a bit.

A freaky gardener took them in to the huge building, and separated them in to three cafeterias. Zoire, Katana and Glacie went to the green cafeteria, while Eve went to the purple one and Yosemite went to the blue one. Zoire, Katana and Glacie stepped in to a quiet green cafeteria. Everyone was wearing green capes like them, and the walls and ceiling were also green. When they went in, it got even quieter, if it was possible, and everyone stared at a gigantic man with a strait mustache who was sitting at a raised thingimajigy in front of all three cafeterias. All the teachers sat with that man. When Eve stepped in to the purple cafeteria, she thought that she would fit in. It was messy, noisy, and covered in purple. It was just the perfect place for her to just melt away without anyone noticing. Except, when she went in, everyone stopped talking and started at the same giant man the green kids were staring at. Yosemite, well, had the same reactions Zoire, Katana and Glacie had, except for the fact that the blue cafeteria was noisier, and the food looked way better. All was silent for a long minute, until the man finally spoke.

"We have five new kids here, kids. Welcome to Bloor's. The endowed children have to do homework in the king's room."

All the kids started to clear away their food, and started to shuffle towards the doors. The five girls had no idea where to go.

Zoire's Point of View

After that man shouted, everyone started to leave. She had no idea where to go.

"Girls, do you have any ideer vere to go?" she asked.

"Nope."

Zoire glanced around the room, trying to find a friendly face who she could ask for directions. The room was nearly empty, except for a cute African American boy and his friend, a really cute boy with spiky blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Hi! Ve're new. Can you tell us vere the king's room eez?" She asked.

"Sure! We'll take you there!" the black boy said, "By the way, I'm Lysander and this is Tancred."

"What's you're endowment? You're cute, by the way." Tancred said, not blushing a slight bit.

"How did you know that ve are endowed? Never mind. I can mesmerize people by singing. Thanks for the complement! You're cute too! Are you endowed? Theez are my friends Katana and Glacie. Say hi to them! This is Lysander and Tancred!" Once Zoire was on a roll, she could hardly stop.

Laughing, Lysander told them the answers.

"I can call up my ancestors, and Tancred is a weather monger. I suppose that you're friends are endowed too."

"Oh yes! Katana is telekinetic and Glacie can make ice. It eez very cool and…"

They started walking towards the king's room. Next to them, Katana and Tancred are in deep conversation on how to breed frogs and other random stuff. Glacie was just staring at them, with a kind of suspicion.

Eve's Point of View

Eve stared at everyone around her. She was just about to give up hope of finding anyone like her when she heard this really weird girl with bright purple hair call someone the head boy. How stupid am I, Thought Eve. I' can just go and ask that stupid head boy where the king's room is! So she walked towards the head boy. He was a tall boy with long dark hair tied in to a pony tail, with charcoal black eyes. Eve decided that the boy could be someone like her, whether he's a head boy or not.

"Hey. I'm one of the new kids, and I don't know where the king's room is. Can you tell me where it is, head boy? Or should I call you something else? Or sir?"

"I'll take you to the king's room for goodness sake. I'm going there myself. What's your name? I don't remember any new kids in the drama department. Are you Erioz?"

"No. I'm Eve. And I AM in the drama department. Say, are you Manfred? I bumped in to this stupid boy with his hair like a hedge this morning and he told me about trying to stay out of a scary person named Manfred, and he gave me a slight description of him. You are kind of like the description, but I don't think you're scary." Eve said coolly. Actually, she does think that going up and asking a stranger is scary, but she's not going to let anyone see that, and certainly not the head boy.

"Yes I'm Manfred, unfortunately. And that boy you bumped in to must be Charlie Bone. And… wait a second. Did you just say that I'm not scary?"

"Of course! What's so scary about you?"

Manfred stared in to her eyes, and she felt her mind going blank. He must be a hypnotist, like Zoire, Eve thought. She's had many practices with Zoire, so she was able to resist Manfred for a bit. Manfred was shocked that she could do that, but he didn't show it.

"Stop tarrying. You're going to be late and I'll have to give you detention. You must be that girl without a last name."

"Yes indeed. And you must be a Bloor, judging by how you're so hot tempered and trying to be mean," Eve said, then mockingly added "Sir."

Manfred's reaction was to push her up the stairs and into a room with a circular table.

Yosemite's Point of View

As she walked around the cafeteria, she saw that the ceiling has various instruments hanging. She saw a delicately carved wooden flute, and reached out to touch it…only to slip and crash in to someone.

"OUCH!"

The person that she crashed into was a boy with brown hair, long arms and a friendly smile.

"Hi! I'm Gabriele Silk; you must be the new endowed girl that Dr. Bloor was talking about!" He said enthusiastically

"Nice to meet you, Gabriele. I'm Yosemite Greenthumb. DON'T laugh at my name! Just call me Yosi or Greenthumb. You're one of the endowed too, right? Can you take me to the king's room?" Yosemite was glad to meet a friendly person, and even more glad to meet a friendly endowed person.

"Sure! Everyone who's new always asks that question! Well, every endowed new kid does. So! What's your endowment? I can feel the emotions of a person if I wear their clothing." Gabriele said, while he led her to the king's room.

"You can guess by my last name and nickname. All my ancestors who'd been endowed have the green thumb, like me. We can grow anything any where we want." She then raised a gloved hand and took it off, revealing a normal hand except that her thumb was a light shade of green. To demonstrate, she grew a pretty pink petunia out of a crack on the floor, and gave it to Gabriele. "Here, now you have a token of friendship!"


	4. Later that night

Later that night, in their dorm:

Later that night, in their dorm:

(The girls are all in the same dorm, for some reason)

Tired after the day's lessons, they all plopped down on to their tiny beds.

"Oh my gosh! You know, Gabriel Silk is soooooo considerate! He's like sooooo cute, and he also showed me around, introduced me to their friends, and stuff like that! Guess what? I even met Charlie Bone, that real famous guy who rescued Emma Tolly! And Gabriel is actually Charlie's bestfriend!" Yosemite was on a roll.

"Yeah right! I met the awesome guy! His name eez Lysander Sage, and he eez like, totally sveet! He has these really cute dreadlocks, and a totally cute smile! And, you know, he can call up heez spirit ancestors and ask them to help him! It eez sooo cool!" Zoire obviously likes Lysander.

"Tancred Torsson and I get along perfectly well! I mean it! He's like really interested in all my art projects, and he can talk to me about anything! He's so awesome!" Katana's finally met someone who talks as much as she does.

Glacie agrees that Tancred and Lysander are really awesome, and then Eve spoke.

"Do you guys know anyone named Manfred Bloor?" She asked them.

"Oh my! He's the head boy, son of Dr. Bloor! He's sooooo evil! He's the one who hypnotized Emma Tolly!" Yosemite gasped

"I heard about heem. Lysander says that he eez very bad, and often geevs detention eeven eef eet eez just your first week!" Zoire muttered darkly

"Tancred told me that if you get on the wrong side of Manfred, which is the right side, you'll be damaged for life!" Katana whispered.

"Why are we even talking about him? It's not like Eve's in love with him, right Eve? Eve? Hello? Earth to Eve!" Glacie waved her hand in front of Eve.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What are we talking about again?" Eve asked.

Everyone laughed, and then they all went to sleep for the matron barked at them and closed their light. Every one of them fell asleep, except for Glacie and Eve. Glacie loves to go on midnight strolls, and Eve, well, she practices witchcraft, for a fortune teller once told her that witchcraft will help her remember her parents.


	5. Night of mystery

Glacie stepped on to the dark hallways

Glacie stepped on to the dark hallways. In her hand she carried a super strong beamed flashlight. She used it to trace the walls, looking for all the delicate details, until she heard something moaning. She wasn't afraid, for at Beaxchat, there were often wolves howling at night. But it doesn't sound like a wolf, so she went to check it out. There, lying on the floor was a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes. He smelled kind of funny, and his body was lit up by some eerie light. Fearing that he might be dying, she saw that he was trying to reach some sea creatures made of gold. She held them in her hand, and then placed them in his palms. Instantly, he seemed to be better. His eyes became focused, and the eerie light was gone. He sat up and smiled at her.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm Dagbert Endless. I drown people." He said

"I'm Glacie Levi." Gracie said, then thinking that it was a joke, she added "I freeze people."

Dagbert laughed, and said

"I can feel some kind of water aura in you, but it's really cold. I suppose that you are an ice queen?"

Glacie was flattered. Ice queen? Her?

"I bet you control the waves, Dagbert. Where's your Trident?"

Laughing uncontrollably, Dagbert accidentally tripped, grabbed Glacie, and they both fell off the staircase. Glacie was on top of Dagbert, in an awkward position.

"Oops." She giggled.

Then she got off him, and they both started to laugh again until matron came and gave them both detention, and sent them back to their dorms.

Back at their dorm, Eve can't concentrate. She doesn't have the essential items for the potion she's making tonight, and so she snuck out to find the ingredient cupboard of this school. When it was almost 11:30, she found it. It was a cupboard as large as a whole schoolroom. She turned off her flashlight, and felt her way to the door. Opening it, she saw jars and boxes of all the potion ingredients she's ever dreamed of. It was like paradise! She wandered through the aisles, until…

CRASH!

She bumped in to something that was moving fast, and that 'something' and her both fell backwards. She felt for her flashlight, and shone its feeble beam right into…...the face of Manfred Bloor!

"Turn that thing off," he growled at her

"WTF are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" She whispered ferociously.

"Neither are you, for your information. And besides, I'm a head boy; you're a nobody, which means I can give you detention anytime I want while you can't do a thing. What are YOU doing here then?" He barked silently.

"I'm trying to find some belladonna, wolf bane, and bezoars. You won't understand why I need it, anyways. You're IQ's too low." Eve snickered. "I bet you're sneaking out to steal something from here, so you're whispering, in case you get found and your godly hide gets whipped."

"Belladonna, wolf bane and bezoars? I don't suppose that you're actually making the drought of remembrance?" Manfred was so shocked that he forgot to whisper. "You actually practice witchcraft?"

"D'uh I'm trying to remember who I am. What are you doing then? From the thistle and rosemary you're holding, it's like you're going to cook some chicken soup!"

Even from the dim light, Eve could see Manfred going pink.

"It's none of your business" He said roughly.

Then, suddenly they heard light footsteps coming towards them. A husky voice could be heard saying: "So I still need another teaspoon of nightshade powder. Why did I forget…."

"Oh my god! That's my father! He'll be so mad to see me here! It's your entire fault for bursting in and delaying me!" Manfred whispered harshly

"Well, it's your fault too, for talking to me!" Eve was not going to be put away so easily.

Then, they heard the footsteps getting closer and closer… Eve turned around, and saw a cupboard.

"What's in there?" She asked

"Nothing. But it's locked for no reason, and I don't have the key," Manfred snapped

"Leave it to me" Eve snapped

Concentrating on the giant brass lock, she stared at it and it started to melt….until it was nothing else then a brown puddle on the floor. Throwing open the latch, she pushed a gaping Manfred in to it, and closed the door behind her just as Dr. Bloor stepped in. Dr. Bloor shuffled around, and then came to the cupboard. Eve clamped her hand across Manfred's mouth, and held her breathe. She heard him saying: how did that lock come off?', and reattaching it. When he left, Eve took her hand off and melted the lock again. After they were in the hallway again, she slapped Manfred.

"That's for making me spend and extra hour late tonight!" she barked softly.

To her surprise, Manfred held her softly and kissed her on the hand.

"That's for ruining my dinner," He said.

Eve was very shocked. How could a boy that she's just met kiss her? That's just…wrong! So she sauntered off to her dorm, cleaned up her potions and went to bed. It must just be a dream, she thought, a really confusing and unordinary dream.


	6. Trickery

"Oy

"Oy! Sleepee head! Eet's time to go to class!"

Eve groaned and rubbed her eyes. It was as if everything yesterday night was just a dream, for it's all too strange to be true.

"Hey, tomorrow's Friday! What should we do in the weekends? I vote that we go and see the new movie Romeo and Juliet in NYC. I heard that it's sooooo cool!" Katana had heard from this girl named Gwen about it.

"Sure! Gabriel said that it's reaaaaaaaaaaally good. He said that it's especially good when Romeo was making an atomic bomb and a vine accidentally…" Yosemite, the gentle mama of nature is glad that she could finally watch a movie that she enjoys. Who enjoys movies with everyone killing and dying? Won't it be better if we all watch gentle discovery channel reviews on penguins or something?

"Sheesh. Lysander said that eet eez very good. Let's invite heem and Tancred and that Gabriel to watch eet weeth us."

Only then, did Glacie raise her head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Ya'll see, I had this accident with the matron and…well, I got detention," she said.

All the other girls gasped

"She couldn't have given you detention in your first week!" shouted Katana, "It is soooooo not fair!"

"Oui! She's so mean! I thought that you're not supposed to have detention in your first veek!"

"Well, she can. It says here on the rules book rule number 238612487 clearly states that…" Eve began.

"For goodness sake, say something that we can understand for once, Eve!" Yosemite practically screamed.

"Ok ok. To make things short, here it is. I'V ALSO GOT DETENTION BECAUSE THAT NO GOOD WRETCHED SON OF BCH MANFRED BLOOR GAVE ME ONE YESTERDAY! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stared. They had never seen her so hyper before.

"Umm, what happened last night?" Finally, Yosemite asked mildly.

Taking a deep breathe, she blurted everything out at once, telling them every single detail.

After she was done, all of them sat gaping.

"OMG! You're not telling me that he LIKES you? Ooooooooooh!" Katana shrieked happily.

Even Zoire, who hates him thoroughly, gave in. "Ooooh I heard that ze boy is very bad. You going for the bad boy type huh, Eve?"

"SHUT UP! I SAID THAT I HATE HIM!! CURSE HIM! THAT FING…"

"Calm down. Zoire, Katana, she does NOT like him, ok?" Glacie glared at them. It's not her fault that she's got Manfred hot on her trails. It's not as if she begged him or even followed him!

"Oooooh! I got a great idea! Let's go one by one and bother Manfred! If he acts especially nice to her, then we'll know!" Yosemite snickered impishly. By that remark, Zoire was shrieking with laughter and Katana was doubled over on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On tiptoes, the girls slinked to Manfred's room.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" Zoire whispered, then giggled softly and while the rest of the girls went to hide behind the pillars, she knocked on his door. For a minute, nothing happened.

"I really don't think that we should do this," Eve whispered.

"Ooh, sticking up for your boyfriend, huh?" grinned Katana.

With a scowl, Eve sat down and crossed her arms. Then, Manfred opened the door. He was dressed in his usual clothing, a black shirt with dark trousers and a purple drama cape.

"What are you doing here, Erioz? Get back to bed! It's only 5:30 in the morning!" He growled.

"Oh, I just lost my way. You're so charmente today, Freddy. Oh, and your room eez tres belle. Today eez such a nice day." Zoire twirled a lock of her blonde hair and fluttered her long mascara eyelashes.

Behind the pillars, Katana and Glacie where having silent fits of giggles. Zoire was just so flirty and French!

"Whatever! Now go back! Detention this week for staying in the halls before hour! Now go before I give you detention for next week!" He barked at Zoire, clearly not getting her.

With a scowl, Zoire tossed her hair and flounced back behind the pillars.

"You're right, Eve. He eez so not cool!" She whispered.

Then, Katana and Yosemite got on to the hall. They were both holding cans of smoke. Without warning, they squeezed them open and released the smoke out and started banging on Manfred's door.

"HELP!" they screeched, "THE SCHOOL IS BURNING DOWN!"

Slamming his door open, Manfred scanned the hallways, then spied the broken cans of smoke.

"WHAT THE HLL IS GOING ON? DETENTION THIS WEEK, GREENTHUMB, HATARA!"

Katana and Yosemite quickly ran to the pillars.

"Oh my goodness. He is so mean! I mean, can't he take a joke or something?"

"He got my last name wrong…"mumbled Katana angrily.

"Do I still have to go?" asked Eve warily.

"YES!" the other girls shouted silently.

Sighing, she took her place in the middle of the hall and released a gigantic tarantula and began banging on his door.

"Aheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Save me! Save me! There's a giant spider there! On the floor! It's about to get me!" She screamed.

Swing his door open, Manfred glared at her.

"WTF IS GOING ON TODAY?" he roared. "FIRST I HAD ERIOZ WAKING ME, AND THEN GREENTHUMB AND HARANA PUTTED FAKE SMOKE IN THE HALLS, AND NOW THIS! DETENTION THIS WEEK!"

With that, he slammed the door with such force that Eve saw a painting fall from his wall.

Gathering up her spider, Eve gave a death glare at her friends.

"You see? He doesn't like me. He HATES me!"

"No he don't. Obviously, he was just mad. He even forgot that you've already got detention!" Glacie said mokingly.


	7. Detention

Saturday morning: Detention

Yawning softly, Zoire woke up. She was in a very grumpy mood. Outside the window, the sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping, and there was a light breeze. It made her even more moody, for she won't be able to go outside and enjoy the sun. She and her friends were stuck inside for detention. Sure, it was her idea to go and prove it, but if the others hadn't approved of the plan, they won't be stuck in this sticky situation, right?

Next to her, Katana was meditating. Or, she was in meditation style but actually she was thinking. Even though she had acted tough in front of her friends, she was secretly scared. Detention, from what she had heard, was a whole day of leftover food, extra homework, not to mention a horrible lecture from Manfred. Who on earth will enjoy that?

On her bed, Yosemite was growing moss on the ceiling and making daffodils bloom in her mattress absentmindedly. She doesn't really care about detention, but it was her plants that she is worried about. What will happen to her dear aloe plant and her rose bush all weekend without her? The more she thought about it, the sadder she got. Over the weekend, she would miss her fern plant getting its new leaves, and the tangerine tree in the park growing the first fruits this year. Each year, she had been there to help them, to make them grow better. Before her, her mother, grandmother, and great grandmother had done that too. What will happen this year, when they would be on her own without the help of a Greenthumb witch?

Eve was reading at her desk, her feet swinging back and forth. She did not really care about detention. Sure, it was a nuisance to miss all her favorite shows and she would absolutely miss hearing all her favorite songs. But otherwise, it was just another day of disgusting food, lecturing, and tons of homework as usual. She can feel Zoire's glare on her back. Zoire was blaming her for their detention. She letted it go, for Zoire was always blaming her misfortune on other people, even if she didn't mean it. That was Zoire, the drama queen French girl.

Glacie glanced around nervously. She had heard that Dagbert had gotten detention too, but she hadn't told the other girls about her income with the drowner. What if he acts warmly towards her in front of the other girls? They would get mad at her for not telling them, and he would get mad because he would think that she didn't tell them for she is embarrassed of him. How did she know that? Because she's dumped and dated so many boys that she can know what their reactions would be if she does something.

Just as they were getting very hungry, the breakfast bell rang. The girls hurriedly putted on their uniforms and went to the cafeterias, collecting their own share of hard oatmeal and leftover cereal. It was very disgusting, but since they were so hungry already, they wolfed everything down as if it was a five star dinner instead of leftovers. Then they gathered their books and went to the king's room. Today, it was creepily empty. Sure, they were always complaining about how they were in each other's books, and how there's no space for breathing…etc. But without all the other people, it was just a really large and dark room with a titanic painting of this king in a red cloak. They all took out their books and started to do their homework…

Dong! Dong! Dong! It was only 10 o'clock in the morning. Eve was already done, although the other girls were still busily writing. She was always fast, that Eve. Feeling like there was nothing to do, she quietly escaped in to the halls without anyone noticing. She sauntered off, spinning and gliding. She was so happy jumping and leaping, that she didn't notice that she was going to the hallway outside Manfred's room, as if some invisible string was tugging on her. Outside his room, although she didn't recognize it, she started to spin. Faster and faster and faster, until sparks of flames started and soon, she was no longer seen as a girl but as a spinning cyclone of fire.

She was wrong. Someone had seen her leave the room so quietly. That person was Glacie. Although she was always the slowest, she had felt that the homework were unusually easy and so when Eve left, she waited for five minutes and wandered in to the halls too. She wandered left, right, up and down, until she realized something. She was lost. She had no idea where she is, and she didn't even know if she's still in school. Then, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Except, it didn't quite sound like footsteps. It was like…as if the shoe was dumped in to waters then taken out again. So, finding a tapestry, she hid behind it. Her breathe came out in streams of frost, which happens when she is frightened. Hoping that the person wouldn't notice, she held her breathe. She heard the footsteps grow clearer and clearer, until she can see the outlines of a person in front of the tapestry. The person pulled off the tapestry in a flash.

"Fancy seeing you here, Glacie," It said…

As the burning cyclone of fire spinned around and around, Eve saw that there were…pictures in the walls of fire. There was one of a king in red, then a dark-browed boy creating a firewall, and then there were murky pictures of a Chinese lady wearing a red chi-pao, and this guy wearing hiking clothing. Then, a huge photo emerged from the center of the flames. It was the Chinese lady with the hiking guy, and between them, in a cradle of red and gold was a baby with dark eyes and a patch of dark hair. Even though she had never seen that photo before, she knew who it was. It was her parents, her ancestors, her relatives…and herself. She reached out slowly, as if fearing the photos would suddenly extinguish.

"ARGH! WHY IS THE HALLWAY BURNING! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR ONE HOUR AND MY ROOM IS BURNING DOWN! WTF!" Someone roared, causing Eve to loose concentration and the flames extinguished, leaving no mark or smoke anywhere. Spinning around, she found herself nose to nose (well, nose to chin) with the detention-lover Manfred Bloor.


	8. Detention II

"Stop it, Dagbert

"Stop it, Dagbert! You almost scared me to death!"

Dagbert grinned at Glacie.

"It's not my fault that 'somebody' has frost breath when they are scared, and caused the stained glass window to be covered with flakes of ice!"

Glacie glared at him, her eyes changing from hazel to bright red.

"For your information, my power is much more useful than yours. All YOU can do is drown people or call up water. That is way so l-a-m-o!" She snapped.

"Hey! It was just a joke. Say, did you see Manfred anywhere, or did you scare him off using your voodoo ice monsters?"

Glacie shook her head, causing snowflakes to fall out of her whitish blonde hair,

"No, I hadn't seen him all day. But I think my sis Eve might have. If we can find her, then we could probably find him"

Dagbert seemed confused, his aqua eyes full of concern.

"How on earth are we supposed to find one person in this big old building?"

"Easy. She's a fire bringer; so naturally, she's the person who's the most opposite of you. All you have to do is cast this crafty water spell to find out which part of the castle is driest." Glacie, who was always logical, thought that it was so obvious.

"Okaaay, if you say so. But, I have one question. Where are we? 'Because I was lost and just happened to go this way and find you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're endowment is fire?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course. What did you think it was? Some lame hypnotizing?" Eve was irritated by his lack of understanding. Isn't the head boy supposed to know everything? "I thought I showed you yesterday night already."

"Yesterday night? What on earth are you talking about?" Manfred snapped. He tried to act tough, but she could see that he is very confused.

Eve groaned. She understood why Manfred was acting that way.

"Oh my. I'm so going to kill Zoire! Tell me, did you feel anything wrong or different yesterday?"

"Who are you? The school matron?" Manfred barked, "Well, I did hear this singing and then, the next thing I know is that I was lying on the floor in front of the ingredient cupboard. What? You have something to do with it?"

"Yes. That was Zoire. She has the ability to mesmerize people when she sings, then make them do what she wants them to do. I bet that she was the one who made you feel so…er…weird."

"YOU MEAN THAT ERIOZ WAS THE ONE WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR MY COLD?" Manfred practically shouted.

"Yes."

"Tell me, did I do anything abnormal that night?" he asked timidly.

"Er, yes. You stole some thistle, rosemary, and herbs. Then, I had to save you from Dr. Bloor. I slapped you, and you actually kissed my hand! And then you gave me detention…"

Manfred slapped his forehead and slumped on to the floor.

"Oh great. Now we have a siren at this school who just made me act like a complete fool!" Then, he glared at me. "You better not tell anyone about that! Or else."

Eve did not like his attitude.

"Everything comes with a price, my dear Freddy. You want me to do something; you'd have to do something for me."

Manfred turned red with rage, and then found out that he could not do anything about it. Eve would have roasted him alive before he could hypnotize her.

"Fine. What do you want me to do then?" He snapped.

"I want to find out who I am, and my past."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dagbert closed his eyes, his forehead ceasing.

"I think…I know where they are…but I have no idea…how to get there…" He said.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

Glacie and Dagbert jumped a mile high.

"RUN!" Dagbert shouted, grabbing Glacie and sprinted down the halls.

Finally, they came across an open door. They raced inside, and closed the door with a slam, huffing and puffing. What they didn't notice was that…even though they were safe from the 'mysterious stomping noise', they were now waist deep in a cluster of sea green wet algae.

"Oh yuck!" Glacie shrieked softly, "Now I've just ruined my new flats!"

Dagbert disagreed with her.

"No way! This is where I putted my algae collection! No time to explain. I think I know where we are! We are just next to Manfred's room, which, if my calculations are correct, is where they are!"

Grabbing her around the waist, he threw open the door and leaped…..only to slip on his precious algae and, grabbing a startled Glacie, slam in to a couple of people…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't fair. They only had seconds to react. After Manfred promised her that he would help her find out about her past, she heard a scream and just as they turned around…something crashed into her, which made her try to grab on to something…which unluckily was Manfred…which caused him to fall too. After the shock was gone, Eve leaped up and raised her palms up, creating pillars of flames…only to feel water circling her and trying to drown her…which made her see the outlines of a person controlling the water…which made her create balls of flame and started to fling them at that person…only to hear a united shout: STOP!

Ceasing fire, they both stared. It was Glacie, and the person who attacked them was that stupid kid Dagbert. Dagbert stared too. He was unconscious, only to wake up and see pillars of flame. A water controller's biggest enemy is fire, so his natural reactions was to try to extinguish them…only to have flame balls thrown at him! Then he heard Glacie and…was it Manfred? Shout to stop.

"I have no idea what's going on today but whatever happened between you two, I don't care. As for you, I'll only keep my promise if you keep yours. Now scam, before I loose my temper! Endless, I need a word with you." Manfred barked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they were out of sight, Glacie asked her about what the 'promise' is. After telling her, she shrieked with delight. But then, she got mad. What was going on with Zoire? She can't be that mean, tricking her friends and getting them all detention. When they went to the king's room, it was already lunch time, and they were late. So, gathering their books, they sauntered to the cafeterias.

"Where were you?" Asked Katana

"Oh, Eve had to go to the bathroom and she told me to wait for her 'cause she didn't like going there by herself"

"Did you see Zoire there? She said that she had to go too." Yosemite was afraid that her friend might have fallen into a toilet or worse. How could someone go that long?

"Er, yes." Replied Eve, then she exchanged glances with her sister.

Where was Zoire?


	9. Photos

That night, in their dorm

That night, in their dorm

Since it was a very tiring day, all of them went to sleep right away. Or, at least they all thought so. When she thought that the others were all asleep, Eve crept out of the dorm. She was so excited that she couldn't sleep. Manfred had said that he would do all he can to help her remember her past, which is the nicest thing anyone had done or said to her before. So, quickly pulling on her uniform, she had went to find Manfred…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she was sure that Eve was gone, Glacie silently ran out of her dorm. She was so nervous, for it was the first time that she had tried spying on her sister. She was still in her nightgown, and wearing soft bunny slippers. Still, she carried on and raced out to the hallway near Manfred's room. There, she would use her magic to make herself frost-like, and stick on to his window where she can see and hear everything that was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve banged on the door. Once, twice, thrice, until a very sleepy Manfred opened the door so that she can see a sliver of him.

"What the hell are you waking me for?" He barked.

"You promised that you will help me find out about my past. Well, this is the only free time I have today," She snapped back.

Sighing, he opened the door wide and Eve could see that he was still wearing black robes and fluffy slippers. Stifling a giggle, she pranced in and sat on an easy chair.

"So. Do you have any information? I have no idea absolutely, but this morning, when I was spinning around in a cyclone of fire, I think that I saw pictures of my past…except that I have no idea who they are!"

Manfred stared.

"You expect me to flip through piles of photos, looking for a few people all night long? Forget it!"

"Oh well. Then I'll have to tell the other people what happened…"

Manfred glared at her.

"Fine! So be that way. You're lucky that Bloor's academy has a great supply of photos. In fact, every photo that is taken has a copy in here! So we just have to go in and flip through the millions of billions of photos, looking for people who might not even be your relatives! That's going to be such a piece of cake, right?"

His attitude angered her, but at least he's still keeping his promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glacie gasped. Her sister was trying to find out about her past! How could she not tell any of them, let alone her own sister? Glacie flashed red, forgetting that it would melt her. She melted and landed on the floor in form of melted snow. She bubbled a bit, pondering her new discovers. What did she mean that she saw photos in the flames? When she created a snowstorm, she never saw Mama Levi or anyone else, other than snow. She flowed around, until she felt someone or something scoop her up in to a glass test tube! She reformed in to a human, cracking the glass.

"Dagbert! What did you do that for?" She screamed, for there was nothing the ice queen hated more than being captured in glass.

"Shhhh! I'm sorry. I was just looking for you when I saw snow on the floor. It was bubbling in this very strange way, so I tried to put it in a test tube and use it to locate you. I never guessed that the snow was you!"

Glacie's eyes turned back in to hazel.

"What did you go looking for me for?" She asked. Her curiosity had gotten over her, for maybe, just a teeny weeny bit, she thinks that the fish boy likes her. How come then does he always find her when she goes 'exploring'?

"I found out that you're sister is looking for her past."

"Knew that already,"

"And I also found that Bloor's academy has a titanic supply of photos. Everywhere on earth, if you take a photo, a duplicate comes to the Bloor's academy photo room. Somewhere, between the hundreds of thousands of millions, are photos of her past."

"Uh huh, and what made you try to look for it?" Glacie was getting suspicious. Did the fish boy like Eve, and is using her to get to her? That is sooooo uncool.

"No. Er….to tell the truth, Manfred told me to help him find those photos. I think that he kinda has a thing for your sis."

Glacie's eyes turned white. Manfred, the super mean detention-giving-lover, has a crush on her sister? Her quiet, fiery, and mysterious past sister? That was just…illogical!

"So, Manfred told you to help him, which made you ask for my help? No siree, I'm so not interested in digging through billions of photos."

Dagbert look hurted.

"I thought that you would do anything to help her. After all, she is kind of your sister and she's also your best friend. I never thought that you would be so selfish."

"Fine! I'll help you and her and that Manfred look for one lousy photo. But only ONE! ONE ONE ONE! When do we start then?"


	10. Photos again

Monday morning: A new week at school

Monday morning: A new week at school

Zoire yawned. It was such a cold, gloomy day. How she missed Beaxchat, and how she missed France even more! Shaking some frost off her yucky green cape, she started down the steps. She felt like the school is totally nonsense. Why, at Beaxchat, you have to be above a certain standard to get in, and there are always complex rules. Beaxchat had electric heaters in each classroom, and they get to drink hot chocolate with marshmallows and a plate of scones. It wasn't that French, but at least it was better than this old wet castle. Sure, it was big but it didn't have a single heater and anyone who has a talent in endowment, music, drama or art can go it, whether they can separate an apple with a tangerine or not. It was not just infuriating. It was insulting! She was so deep in her imagination that she didn't notice Glacie and Eve staring at her.

"Where do you think she went last Saturday?" Eve whispered softly.

"I have no idea. I think thAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Glacie slipped on a patch of ice, which sent her tumbling down the ramp. The other girls rushed to check if she had broke any bones. There she was, sprawled at the bottom of the ramp with her books all over the place. They each slide down the ramp, and fussed over her.

"Owww I didn't notice that ice. I'm lucky that I didn't break any bones…"

"Hey, wait here. I'll go and get some bandages and antidotes…" not even finishing her sentence, Zoire ran down the hallway. When she was out of sight, Yosemite was trembling. She hated to see her friends so hurt, but Zoire was acting weird. She sat on the dewy grass, and stared.

"Zoire was acting weird just now. She kept on glancing around, as if there was someone watching her, waiting to prance…" She stated.

"Or something…" Katana added.

"Shhh I'll tell you guys later. Let's go to the King's room. No one would be there right now, since it is still 30 minutes before classes start." Without hearing a word, Eve grabbed them on the wrist and dragged them to the King's room. There, she explained it all. After she finished, Yosemite and Katana stared at them.

"Why would she be evil? She's always our friend, I mean. We had known her for about 5 years already! She had never been the bad-girl type," Yosemite asked.

"Yeah. How should we know if you sisters are not lying? We've known Zoire longer than we had known you guys." Katana was very protective of her friend. How could Zoire be evil? Sure, she had stolen pencils before, and played nasty pranks on people, but she was never evil.

Seeing that they weren't buying Eve's story, Glacie played their last card.

"How about this? Eve is trying to find out about her past, and we were in the Bloor's photo room with er…Manfred, and searching for some photos she described. There, we found out about this baby who was abandoned by her evil parents. They were from France, and it was rumored that the baby is endowed with the ability to mesmerize people when she sings! What if Zoire was that baby girl, only found and adopted, but has an evil mind and wants to, ah, do something?"

It wasn't exactly a lie. They DID see the photo of that baby girl, but she had auburn hair. Still, maybe she had grown up to become a blonde, right?

"So what you're saying is that Zoire is this abandoned baby girl with an evil mind that wants to take over the world? That doesn't make sense. Why didn't she ruin beaxchat then? Why wait until now?" Katana questioned.

"Think about it, my dear Katana. The red king used to live here. Of course she'll get her revenge at the place where here ancestor got his!"

There were nothing more to say, for what Eve had said was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night

Eve and Glacie got out of their beds. Even though the others had wanted to help (including that traitor Zoire), they had refused and gone without waking them as they had promised NOT to do. They ice skated all the way to Manfred's room, then knocked one, two and three times. The door creaked open and they ran in. In his room, it was a mess. Photos covered ever available space, while the ones on the floor towered all the way to the ceiling. Manfred and Dagbert were already there, with Manfred tossing photos aside and Dagbert flushing them away.

"About time that you're here. What part of 'be on time' don't you understand?" Manfred barked at them. It was bad enough that he had to give up his night to help them, and the mess in his room isn't helping him cope.

So the girls sat down and started to shift through the photos one by one…


	11. A new discovery

One month later: Still no luck: Sorted through only 1/50 of the photos: Wednesday

One month later: Still no luck: Sorted through only 1/50 of the photos: Wednesday

It was breakfast time. As usual, breakfast was lumpy oatmeal, some dry cereal and a flat egg. It was d-i-s-g-u-s-t-i-n-g! Then, something unusual happened. Dr. Bloor stood up, and coughed three times to get our attention.

"Ahem. As you all know, this Friday would be Bloor's Academy's 500 year anniversary. To celebrate that, there will be a, er, social event this Thursday. NO jeans or sneakers allowed. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR? It is MANDATORY for you all to join, and it is ALSO mandatory that you get yourself a date. UNDERSTAND?"

Everyone glanced around. A dance? Here at Bloor's? Bloor's never had a single party, not to mention a full gowned formal DANCE!

"Oh my gosh! A dance? Heer? Eet eez going to be sweet!" Zoire was excited about the dance. At France, there were always dances at every holiday. She never knew that Bloor's had dances too! Leaning down the table she tapped Lysander's shoulder.

"Hey, Sander! Vell, I vas thinking tat eef you ask me to go to the dance vith you, I vill say yes!"

Lysander exchanged grins with Tancred.

"Alright then. Wanna go to the dance with me, Zoire?" He asked

Tancred then turned to Katana.

"So! Kat! Wanna go to the dance with me, or am I too much of a bad boy for you to cope with?"

Giggling with Zoire, she exclaimed yes.

"Now what?" Yosemite wondered out loud. She was absolutely afraid of dances, let alone going with a date! She always twitched when there were boys around. Dancing with one for 3 hours? Forget it!

"Hey, eet's not that hard!" Zoire said, "Just go up to tat Gabriel and ask heem!"

Blushing red as a beet and producing lots of lotuses, Yosemite stumbled to Gabriel (under the push of Zoire) and feebly asked him if he would go to the dance with her.

Gabriel stared, and then blushed as red as her and mumbled that he would be delighted togotothedanceiwthsuchawonderuflgirlandthathewillmeetheratthedance. Then, she turned to Eve and Glacie.

"What about them two? They don't have dates" She asked

"Yet." The two sisters said united, "We will find ourselves dates alone, thank you very much."

Katana glanced, then said

"Are you sure that you guys don't want dates with that Charlie Bone? I'm sure that he'll be delighted to go with you. Or maybe Bragger Braine? Oh well. If you don't get yourselves dates by tomorrow morning, I'll see that they go with you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night: sorting photos

They were just sitting on the floor, sorting photos. Suddenly, Dagbert felt Glacie tap him on the shoulder with a really cold hand.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Um..you know the dance? Well, wouldyougowithmetothedance?"

Dagbert stared at her. Did she say what he thought she said? She mumbled it so fast that he couldn't make out half a word what she's saying.

"Er, translations please?"

Glacie sighed, then drew up his breath

"WOULD YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" she shouted.

Dagbert, Eve and Manfred were startled by her words.

"Um, I guess so…say, Eve? Are these the photos you're looking for?"

"No. The lady was wearing a red chi pao, not a black one and her skin is not that dark."

They returned back to their searching until Manfred broke the silence.

"Hey no-last-name?" He barked

"What, Bloor?" She snapped back. What kind of 'great idea' did he have now? The last one he had caused them to use 1 hour rather than the 15 minutes they could had used if they had used HER way.

"I heard that you haven't got a date yet. Well, I've been thinking over and I will agree to be your date if you could pretend to be my girlfriend long enough to get Inez off my back. If I had to choose between you and that Goth freak, I'd choose you."

His words stung, but Eve held on. Her? Go with the head boy? That's just weird. Besides, they don't even talk that much. But still, she would rather go with him than Bragger Braine.

"Sure, Bloor, if you pretend to be MY boyfriend long enough to fool, ah, my other friends."

"Deal."

The two sisters looked at each other and giggled. They both have two super hot (in Glacie's opinion) senior bad boys as dates. How would Katana's reactions be? They were enjoying their good fortune until…

BAM! A metal framed album fell out of Glacie's hands.

"What's the matter? You found them?" Eve asked.

Glacie shook her head, her ice blue eyes frozen with fear. With a shaking finger, she opened the book and pointed to one photo to another.

"Glacie, don't scare us like that! It's just an old woman…" Dagbert started then stopped as Manfred shushed him. Raising his trembling finger he pointed to the old woman then to the photo of a girl next to her. The captions read: YOLANDA YEWBEAM SHAPSHIFTER, and the young girl was who she often shape shifted into. Everyone was frozen, when Eve took the album out of Glacie's hands. She dropped them too, and the four of them stared in to empty space, wondering what to do, for tiny words under the captions read: Yolanda Yewbeam, daughter of Yorlath Yewbeam is a shapeshifter. Like her father, Yolanda is cruel and evil, believed to have tried to destroy the whole world of endows. The photo next to her is the form she is most likely to use…Next to the old lady is a girl about 14 years old, with big, watery aquamarine eyes, long blonde hair that reaches to her knees, slim, model body, full pink lips and rouge cheeks. Yolanda Yewbeam is Zoire!


	12. The dance

THE DANCE:

THE DANCE:

As they walked in to the ballroom, loud music blasted through super sized loud speakers. The girls looked fabulous, as they'd all had a free period to go shopping for 'suitable' clothing. Zoire danced in first. She was wearing an aquamarine dress with frills and fake pearls. She was also wearing fake sapphire studded super tall high heels, aquamarine dangly earrings and a cobalt choker. Then Katana pranced in. Dressed in a short red dress cutted in odd angles, she wore red metallic flats and different sized earrings. Yosemite walked gracefully in, wearing a long, puffy gown of green with various flower patterns sewn on it. Although you can't see it, she's also wearing green high heels with a leaf pattern on it. She's also conjured up a sweet smelling flower perfume, so everywhere she went it left faint traces of it. Then Eve sauntered in, wearing a long black gown with a few silver linings. The gown trails for about 5 inches, and she's wearing her usual footwear (sneakers) for no one would see them anyways. She also wore a silver necklace and silver hoop earrings. Lastly came Glacie, dressed in pure white up and down. She had a bridal-like white gown with white Cinderella-like slippers, pearl earrings and a chain of pearls around her neck. She's also done her hair like Giselle in Enchanted, except that it wasn't so high up. They then separated, accompanied by their dates. Lysander was dressed in a white suite, complete with white boots and gloves. He bowed, and then took Zoire's hand, earning both himself and Zoire envious glances. Tancred wore flamboyant yellow and orange shirt with black pants and boots. He also had a necklace of shark tooth. He didn't do anything, except give her his hand, but a sly little drift kept following them. Gabriel then came holding a bouquet of roses, wearing an old but neat blue suit. He kept on blushing and stumbling, but Yosemite didn't notice for she was so obsessed with the bouquet of roses. Then came Manfred, wearing a high collared black suit with matching black boots. He gave her his arm, then sauntered off together, with Goth girls Ideth and Inez gasping, Dorcas practically having steam come out of her ears, and Zelda (who came back for the dance without anyone noticing) glaring. Dagbert then came, wearing a navy suit complete with a bouquet of….various kelp.

"Wow! That is really cool!" Glacie managed to say. Then she used some ice to hold it up, forming the letters D-A-G-B-E-R-T. They were all having a good time (cough, cough) until Glacie noticed that Zoire was gone, along with Eve. She pointed that out to Dagbert, and they hurried to Manfred who was sitting on a chair alone.

"Where's Eve?" They asked, huffing and puffing.

"She's…wait, where did she go?" Manfred was as puzzled as they are.

"We think that Yolanda's taken her somewhere! I could sense that they're in the dungeons!" Dagbert cried.

With alarming speed, the three of them ran to find Katana and Yosemite, explaining what happened. Smartly dumping their dates, they came back to Manfred and they all ran towards the dungeons to rescue Eve….if they weren't too late already…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dungeons:

Eve was just getting some refreshments for herself and Manfred when something bumped her head and she felt her vision going blank…until now. She was in the dungeons, and sitting across her was Zoire/Yolanda!

"How dare you kidnap me to here, Yolanda Yewbeam?" She shouted.

Zoire looked shocked, then she did something so repulsive that Eve felt like she's going to be sick. Zoire suddenly looked like she was melting, and she curled up until she was as tiny as an ant, then she got bigger and bigger…until she turned into a white haired, broken toothed old lady.

"My pretty, found out about my little secret? Smart right? What will happen if your friends don't rescue you? What if they don't care about whether you're alive or dead?" she cackled mercilessly.

"They WILL come and save me! I can sense them! I trust them!" she cried, "HELP! HELP! I'M IN THE DUNGEONS! YOLANDA IS HERE! HELP!..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stomp stomp stomp. They made an unusual team. The girl dressed up like a bride, ice skating. A boy who looks like a fish 'swimming' in the air, another girl in green creating dead roses out of nowhere, a tall lanky boy galloping in front, and a funky Japanese girl lifting her red dress and running fast as if they were chased by a stampede.

"Argh! It's so hard to run in this dress! Why did I have to buy this Dolce and Gahanna dress? Why couldn't I have just worn my old short red Gucci suit?" Katana was furious that her long red dress keeps on getting in the way. By that rate, they would never get to Eve in time!

"I think the dungeons are this way…" Manfred said, and off they ran…meeting a dead end.

"Oh great. Aren't you the head boy? I thought that you know everywhere here! I'd never heard about a person who didn't know how to get around their house!" Katana spitted. How could that insolent fool lead them to a dead end in this situation?

"Wait, my kelp are telling me something. They say that this wall is not a wall, and that we need to go through the wall to go to the wall…" Yosemite was confused. How could a wall not be a wall and they need to go through a wall to get to the wall?

"OH!" Katana slapped her forehead. How could she had been so stupid? It was just an illusion, like her powers. Closing her eyes, she focused and gradually the 'wall' turned in to a bookshelf. Manfred pressed a knot on the top, and the case swung open, revealing a hole in the wall. One by one, they climbed in to see Eve tied on the chair and…another Eve tied on another chair.

"Now what? Which of you is the real Eve?" Katana asked.


	13. Goodbye

The group walked over to the chair, not knowing what to do.

"Okaaaaay. What is your middle name?" Dagbert asked. He felt Yosemite poke him. "What?" he asked.

"Just to tell you, Eve doesn't have a middle name…" She whispered softly. Then she got an idea. She pulled the group close, and whispered the plan. After 5 minutes, they broke and each of them were confused.

"I still have no idea how this is going to help us…" Katana mumbled, but she went to her position without a word. Manfred walked over to the two Eves.

"My dear, if you were to die, I want you to have this." He said, handing them each a red rose.

"Oh my gosh! I hate you! Don't you dare touch me!" The Eve on the left shouted tossing the rose behind her shoulder.

"I'm about to be kidnapped by some crazy old granny and all you're talking about is this? Puh-lease! If you're not going to rescue me, get out!" The Eve on the right shouted, tossing the rose behind her shoulder.

The group grinned. The Eve on the right is the right one, no doubt. Manfred then cutted off the ropes and pulled Eve up. Eve slapped him away and pranced to her friends.

"Took you long enough…" She muttered.

Then, on queue, the door slammed close, trapping them in. They turned to Zoire…and faced an old lady.

"AHHHH! You certainly need some moisturizer!" Katana screamed. Indeed, she looked horrible with crinkly skin, tiny beady eyes and balding white hair. Even Dagbert, who was often accompanied by the smell of dead fish, looked like he's about to retch. Eve got mad. First, Zoire tricked them, kidnapped her from a wonderful dance, and now she's going to kill them all? So she snapped her fingers, causing lava to erupt from the ground which would have been perfect, except that it didn't happen at all.

"Oh my god! Why can't I use my powers?" She cried.

"Oh, let me do it! You're probably still weak from being kidnapped, snapped Dagbert. He raised his hands to create a wave of seawater…and nothing happened.

Yolanda cackled evilly.

"Can't create anything, can you? Well, you can't use your powers in here because of an ancient charm! I can only do it because I gave it the first blood offering of the year. My blood!" Then she turned to Eve. "You know why I took you? Why only you but not one of your other silly friends? Because you're my descendent! Your name is Eve Bloor! Daughter of Bartholomew Bloor and his Chinese wife Meng! From the Bloor's your related to Borlath, while from Meng you're related from Amouret! And because Meng's family is also descended from Lilith, you, my pretty, is THE TRUE HEIR OF BLOOR'S ACADEMY!"

Then, before anyone could say anything, Dagbert threw himself at Yolanda. Surprised, she didn't do anything…before it was too late and he had already slammed his body against hers, pushed her off the side of the room into a canal full of lava…and lost his balance and fell in too.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Glacie screamed. Why did he do such a stupid thing? Sure, that Yolanda had died, but why did he have to too?

Eve rushed to the side and used all her willpower to command the lava not to kill him. There was no such luck, then the lava choked up to them the badly burnt body of Dagbert. Glacie rushed to his side, using her powers to chill him down.

"It's…no…use" He croaked out softly, "I'm…already…dying……here" He conjured up another bouquet of kelp "take…those…….I….will…always…love…….you….Gla.." He chocked on his breathe, and coughed up blood. Then his eyes turned in to a glassy stare and his hand grew cold and limp in Glacie's hands. He was dead.

"Dagbert! Stop fooling around! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Glacie wailed, slapping his head from side to side. The others stood nearby, tears flowing gently down.

"Glacie! He's not going to wake up! He's dead! Oh Glacie…" Eve bent down to hug her sister, but was received by a slap followed by another and another.

"It's your fault that he's dead! If only we hadn't came to rescue you, he would be fine!" Glacie refused to believe the truth. Dagbert is NOT dead!

"Glacie, Glacie! Dagbert would not have wanted you to be like this! He died to save you!" Yosemite cried.

"NO! She killed him! Oh, you killed him, Eve. Now I'm going to kill you!" Glacie's eyes turned red, and started to walk towards Eve…until Manfred pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Glacie from the back.

"GLACIE!" Eve wailed. "What did you do that for, you stupid, wretched, fricking…"

"She would have killed us all. She does not believe that Dagbert is dead. She would have lived a half-life if I hadn't stabbed her."

"Eve…" Glacie whispered "Dagbert's dead….oh…Dagbert……I'm here to find you!" With her last word, she smiled sweetly and closed her eyes forever.

"NO! GLACIE!" Eve screamed. She cradled Glacie head, and felt for a pulse. Nothing. She checked for air. Nothing. Glacie, her sister, her only relative was dead. "Noooooooooooo.." She moaned. "Why did you kill her? I would've cured her….she was my sister! My only relative!"

Manfred stared.

"She was never your sister or relative. She's just another ordinary girl you've befriended. Now come one. The dance is not over yet."

Eve glared at him. How could he be so cold hearted? So cruel? Without thinking, she grabbed the knife out of Glacie's back and threw it at Manfred, aiming for his heart. Bull's eye. Manfred's eyes bulged, and he fell on to his knees, then his back. Eve was shocked. What had she done? She had killed her relative, the nearest thing to a brother she'd ever had. Blood trickled out of his mouth, but he found the energy to sit up.

"Don't! You must rest! I'll go and call your father. Don't die!" She shrieked.

"No…my time's already….up….I shall go on and….leave this…..world….forever……forgive me for…killing.." He coughed up a lot of blood, " for give me for killing….your sister…..I…..had always loved……you from…….the first time I saw….you…" He whispered. Then, as Eve stared in to his eyes, they became glassy, reflecting the bloody ceilings above.

Eve was stunned. He had loved her. From the first time he saw her, he had loved her. From the photos, he had loved her. From the dance, he had loved her. Now, she's killed him. She moaned softly, and pressed her mouth against his, trying to give him life. When there was no response, she laid down and held Manfred's hand in one hand, and Glacie's hand in another. Then she turned her head to face Katana and Yosemite.

"When I'm dead, go and tell Dr. Bloor what happened."

"EVE! DON'T…" Katana screamed. But she was too late. With a swift fatal stab, Eve had taken her own life with the weapon that took Glacie and Manfred's.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Epilogue:

After Eve took her own life, Yosemite and Glacie ran to find Dr. Bloor. He then, with the whole staff, ran to the room where they found Dagbert's burnt body on one corner, while the bodies of Glacie, Manfred and Eve laid in the middle of the room, covered in blood. It was certain that Yolanda died, for after searching the lava, they found a piece of her clothing and some fingernails and hair. They were laid to rest in the graveyard where the Red King's wife Queen Berenice and all the other endowed children were laid to rest, lying side by side.

Here lay four young teens,

One as endless as the sea

One as beautiful as ice,

One as sweet as fire,

And one as hypnotizing as you can ever be.

After they grew up, Yosemite became a Greenthumb witch and protected the city's ecosystem and then married Gabriel Silk. They had three children named Eve, Glacie and Dagbert. Only Glacie inherited the green thumb. Katana, who never got well because of the shock from the death of her two best friends was sent to a nunnery, but later became a female spy for Japan. Still, everyone knew that no one had seen the last of those four people. At sea, you can still see Dagbert's smile floating on patches of kelp, Eve smirking in a fire, Glacie's giggling inside an ice cave and Manfred's glaring face when you're daydreaming. And everyone will always feel a certain chill when they walk past a black yew, the symbol of Yolanda Yewbeam.

Death

Not the end

But the start of a new life

Don't be sad

Don't cry

For they are not gone

They are always here

Right here

In your

heart


End file.
